M8: Mafia vs Capcom - Day 1
Votes *Byron accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912116&postcount=28 *JohnB accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912156&postcount=31 *dwolfe accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912574&postcount=69 *Loki accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912576&postcount=70 *Karzac accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912580&postcount=71 *botticus accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912641&postcount=82 *shivam accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912675&postcount=93 *Javex accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912710&postcount=94 *kaisel accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912766&postcount=98 *Umby accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912833&postcount=101 *namelessentity accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912842&postcount=103 *Luana accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912848&postcount=105 *Luana retracts accusation of Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913203&postcount=128 *Adam accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913245&postcount=135 *Byron accuses Adam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913363&postcount=155 *SDMX accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913365&postcount=156 *Luana accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913436&postcount=162 *spineshark accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913468&postcount=164 *shivam accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913476&postcount=166 *Byron accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913541&postcount=180 *Adam accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913545&postcount=182 *botticus accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913555&postcount=185 *shivam accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913590&postcount=188 *Paul le Fou accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913595&postcount=190 *Umby accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913612&postcount=197 *Byron accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913632&postcount=200 *Karzac accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913638&postcount=203 *Paul le Fou accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913653&postcount=207 *Luana accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913669&postcount=211 spineshark is lynched and revealed as Arthur (Ghouls and Ghosts). http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913766&postcount=228 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913764&postcount=227 spineshark: 5 shivam kaisel namelessentity SDMX Byron shivam Paul le Fou Umby JohnB: 2 Loki Karzac Javex Luana shivam: 5 Umby Adam botticus Karzac Paul Le Fou Luana Byron: 2 dwolfe botticus Luana Spineshark Loki: 1 Byron JohnB Paul le Fou: 0 Adam namelessentity: 0 shivam Adam: 0 Byron botticus: 1 Byron Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=911540&postcount=2 Fire danced across the sky, casting a soft, orange light over the world. The stars above seemed to bend and shift behind the fire; it was the Crossover Conflagration, and it heralded a special, and dangerous, time, when two universes would collide. No-one knew what would happen, but it would no doubt be exciting, life-changing, spect-- Blanka yawned. "Another crossover? How long since last one?" His companion, still in his Alpha Werewolf costume, announced, "Only a year, I believe, unless there's been one since those superhero guys in jumpsuits and helmets." Blanka looked forward. "Don't know that one. Wasn't there." 'Alpha Werewolf' shrugged. "Well, nevermind. No-one knows what's on the other side, yet. We might get lucky! It might be the Bikini Girl Planet vs Capcom." Blanka put his costume back on, morphing back into Brickroad. "Chun-Li not like that. She not like ob-- objek-- bikini girls." Kattelox Island was holding its annual masquerade, and as had become tradition, the masquerade featured full-body, holographic disguises. All that was needed was to put on the mask (anywhere would do) and your costume would appear around you. Dizzy was deep in conversation with Nodal, and SDMX was raiding the punchbowl. The night was going wonderfully, and the fire in the sky was casting a very inviting light over proceedings. It was hard to see how anything could go wrong. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for attending the Kattelox Masquerade," a strange voice announced over the PA system. "We regret to announce that the fundraising segment of the event is about to begin. If you would kindly place all of your Zenny on the floor, our associates will come by and claim it. Thank you for your cooperation." No-one moved. The voice came back over the PA system. "Ah, yes. If you do not comply, we will shoot one attendee, every round, until we have your cooperation. Thank you." The servbot waiters panicked, dropping their trays and running to huddle in the corner. The masqueraders collapsed into small circles, discussing how to take the threat over the PA system. No-one made any move to empty out their coin pouches, wallets, or inventory onto the floor. Eventually, the voice on the PA system came back. "Ladies and gentlemen, your lack of co-operation is most distressing. Please take this as a sign of our displeasure." Merus was killed by... some kind of bullet, it looks like. He was The Judge (from Phoenix Wright). "Where did that bullet come from?!" kaisel yelled. Everyone drew back, and started looking at each other. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we are serious. We are the Mafia, and we expect your cooperation. We are among you, and we will not tolerate your disrespect. Money, on the floor, please, or next round we will kill another of your number." The masqueraders responded, forcefully. "Everyone, take off your masks!" "Let's shut down the Masquerade Engine! They can't hide if it's not generating the costumes!" "I NOT DUMPING MONEY! I NEED PAY FOR TAXI!" The PA system crackled to life again. "Ladies, gentlemen, be reasonable. We are in control of the Masquerade Engine, and we will be sure to shoot anyone who attempts to unmask. You only have one choice. I regret to have to resort to this tactic again, but..." One of the masqueraders grabbed Paul le Fou, and held a gun to his head. "Do what the boss says," Alpha Werewolf demanded. Unfortunately, the boss hadn't counted on the other masqueraders drawing their weapons. Alpha Werewolf tried to squeeze the trigger, but within a blink of an eye he was on the floor, bleeding to death. "Not how I'd thought this'd go..." Alpha Werewolf coughed, as his mask broke, revealing his true identity. Alpha Werewolf has been lynched. He was Tom Hagen (from The Godfather). "That guy looks weird," spineshark said. "Is he from the crossover? Are we dealing with... real people?" Meanwhile, in a dark corner, the Mafia were quickly convening. "We don't have the numbers to deal with a dozen people with weapons," the boss was saying. "So what do we do?" "We play it cool. Let's move in, and mingle around. Let's encourage them to rebel, and when they're not watching, bam! Eventually, they'll get the hint." On the other side of the room, a few masqueraders were also convening. "That shot had to come from inside this room. They wouldn't have taken over the Masquerade Engine if they didn't need it. They're hiding in here, and they need to stay hidden." "So what do we do?" "We play it cool. We'll flush them out slowly, one by one. They'll come after the most threatening of us, but if they don't know who that is, we'll be fine. Eventually, they'll have nowhere to hide." Somewhere on the floor, one masquerader was smiling to himself. This was the perfect opportunity. Everyone was scared, and threatened, and ready to tear themselves apart. So what would he do? He'd help them along. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913766&postcount=228 Had it really only been an hour? So much had seemed to happen, from Loki's tale of a hard-luck childhood in the Balkans (which no-one had heard of; was it from Devil May Cry?) and his assertion that anyone who crossed him "would pay", to Luana's frequent accusations of anyone who caught her attention (at one point even mistakenly accusing a chair she'd stumbled over). At one point, spineshark had stepped forward and announced that he was, in fact, a dashing knight, and his honour and chivalry precluded him from being a Mafia visitor. "Take off your mask, then," shivam said. "N-no, I dare not," spineshark replied. "I made a pledge to keep my mask on the entire night, and I intend to keep that pledge." The masqueraders muttered to themselves. "What a weak excuse." "He's dirty, I can feel it." But then they'd put JohnB under the spotlight. He'd been reading back what namelessentity had been saying, convinced that there was something odd about him. shivam piped up: "Yeah! that's three times now he's been acting really oddly! He must be dirty!" Byron had said, "Wait. JohnB only mentioned two times. What do you mean, three?" shivam backpedalled, "Well, you know, it's the whole... vibe... of the thing, you know? And, you know, one of those lines, it was really, you know, two moments, right?" The masqueraders couldn't decide. shivam, or spineshark? Eventually, they ran out of time. Kattelox City was filled with the sound of sirens. A gigantic airship was approaching from the south! The airship's radios crackled to life: "Attention Kattelox City! We are the Bonnes! Hand over your Reflectors and--" The Bonne's airship, the Gesellschaft, shuddered. "Hey! Stop firing those cannons!" There were cannons on top of the town hall, just above the masquerade ballroom, firing at the ship! The PA system inside the ballroom turned on for the first time in what seemed like days. "Ladies and gentlemen, your lack of cooperation has been most disappointing, and we shall be sure to express our displeasure at our earliest convenience. Right now, we have an airship to catch. Farewell!" The Gesellschaft was taking damage, but only enough to annoy the captain. "Those cannons weren't there last time we attacked! We can't park the ship here while they've still got defences.", he announced to the cockpit. Grabbing the radio microphone again, he announced, "Servbots! We're throwing a rope down. Back to the ship!" The Servbot waiters, huddled in the corner the entire time, squealed "noooooooooBotticus (talk)". The Gesellschaft had moved within range of the town hall, and it opened fire on the cannons. One of the massive stone beams cracked and feel, tumbling through the air, trailing volumetric smoke, until it landed on spineshark. His entire torso was crushed, and as the holographic costume flickered and faded, the masqueraders saw a glimpse of lily-white boxers with red hearts. spineshark has been lynched; he was Arthur (from Ghouls and Ghosts). Dust and smoke filled the ballroom, obscuring any attacks from unfriendly eyes. Sirens drowned out any noise, any dying gasps. The building shook with cannonfire, distracting anyone who didn't have something more important on their mind. It was time to make a move. Notable Events Loki claims Avenger (Niko Bellic from Grand Theft Auto) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912070&postcount=26 spineshark claims Regular (Arthur from Ghouls and Ghosts) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=912158&postcount=32 Category:Phases